When you're gone
by suzakulovescakes
Summary: a two shot songfic on how our beloved skylark handled Vongola boss' plan to defeat Millefiore..  I think it's kinda sad..if you asked me, but oh well, it might be just my ego talking x3
1. Chapter 1

**WEll, I want this to be a one shot but there's still Tsuna's plan and I so really like to add it, that is you still want to;)**

**anyways, you can read this while listening Avril Lavigne's When you're Gone to get the atmosphere**

**I was having my emo moments when I was writing this..**

**so I hope you get my drift...hahaha..-_-'**

_**please review;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I always needed time on my own<strong>

**I never thought I'd**

**Need you there when I cried**

Everybody. Almost everybody has always been afraid of me. Afraid of the carnivore, Hibari Kyoya. Almost. Except you. At the start, yes you were very afraid. To the extent of crying just the mere sight of me. But now...I can't even remember how you did it. But one thing is for sure. You were the only one who managed to uncover my emotions.

**And the days felt like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie **

**Is made up on your side**

It's been only a month since you've been gone. But for me, it felt longer than that. I am wondering though how I managed to live through that long. Ahhh..yes... You commanded me to live after you leave. Tsk.. I don't take orders from anyone...except..

**When you walked away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

I was really furious when you told me that you have to die in order to defeat that white haired herbivore. And you expect me to believe that the weakling that you were 10-years ago can defeat someone who you, after all these years of training, can't even defeat? I really wanted to punch you right then and there to make you realize how stupid your plan was. But the stubborn you got the best out of you. You're not even sure of the success of this plan, and you're planning to leave me alone without certainty?

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

After the plan took place I went home to the Vongola Headquarters, or as what you've been insisting on calling, our home. I can clearly see the agony felt by all your herbivore friends because of your death. Such weak creatures, I sometimes wonder why you choose them to be your guardians. They're just...weak. After that, I went to my, our room to rest after the mission. I can clearly hear the curses made by that silver haired herbivore saying profanities about me being your lover but not caring about you after your death. Does he even know what he's saying? Does he know how much I have to endure to live for another day so just your promise, our plan will work? As I tried closing my eyes waiting for sleep to catch up to me, albeit knowing it is impossible to do so, I tried to reach out to your side of the bed however remembering a little too late that you're not here anymore.

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

I stayed awake the whole night trying not to remember everything about you, us, our past together. But it seems everywhere I look, it only reminds me of you. I should've known that it was a bad idea coming back here to 'mourn' for your death as per the akambo's request knowing full well that I can't handle it much staying in a place where we have always spent together.

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

Reborn's POV:

It's been almost a month already after Dame-Tsuna's death. Everyone is still at a lost. But I think the person most affected by this loss would be his lover, Hibari Kyoya. At first, I was surprised to discover that dame-Tsuna dating the scariest person in Namimori. Despite the fact that he also used to be very scared of that same person. And now that he's gone, everybody can clearly see the change that has occurred to the cloud guardian. He has buried himself with missions and his research, not that he was not workaholic before Tsuna, but this time, he rarely talks to anybody, even to his assistant, Kusakabe. If ever he has no work and goes back here in the headquarters, all he does is stay locked up in the room where he and Tsuna used to spend and stay there until the next mission is given. It's just so sad seeing the great carnivore Hibari Kyoya so lost like this. And at the same time, funny at the irony of the strongest and the most indifferent guardian of all, is the most affected by the tragedy that has befallen among us.

**I never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do, reminds me of you **

I didn't realize it until something bright struck my eyes. It's already morning. I tried to close my eyes and felt a movement by me side. When I opened them I saw you there, peacefully sleeping. I smiled. But when I tried touching your hair,.. There was none.

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

I tried to get up and go to the bathroom and clean myself up, when suddenly I hear the shower run. I was shocked so I ran over only realizing too late that there was only hallucinations. After cleaning myself up, I took a new suit which if I remembered correctly, was the last suit we bought together. I looked over to your closet and remembered the time when you used to hate wearing suits. I chuckled after I remember your failed attempt to glare at me which actually looked like a pout. But..(sigh).. those were all memories...Memories of the past, long gone.

**When you walked away **

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

(Sigh) I really hate this. I can clearly see that worried looks Kusakabe is giving me. It's not like I've changed so much after you've gone...right? Anyways, whatever they're thinking, it's nothing to me really. I don't care anymore. I have to go now and do a new mission. There's no reason to prolong my stay in this headquarters. This empty home.

**When you're gone **

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone **

**The face I came to know is missing too**

Kusakabe's POV:

'Another mission? But you've just returned!' I tried telling Kyo-san but all I got was a glare. (sigh) It seems that lately Kyoya-san has taken more and more dangerous missions. Although he barely gets injured, but still. He can get tired cause he's still a human, right? I'm really worried this might affect this health. I promised Tsuna-san to take care of Kyoya-san. But at this rate, he might really get sick or worse, die on the mission.

...

(Chuckle) He really loves Tsuna-san that much, huh? Just a while ago, I saw Kyoya-san standing in the hallway, looking at the family portrait with longing eyes. And I know of all people who he really was looking at. Those bright smile which always lighten up everyone's mood even in the middle of a great danger. If a person has to look at him, one wouldn't think that he's a mafia boss. Those innocent orbs that seems suck you in and leave you breathless once you became target of those together with his smile. Don't mistake me, I've received one of those too! When I told him that Kyoya-san's not bringing any other change of clothes every mission. I can still remember his failed attempt to glare at Kyoya-san and trying to scold him about the importance of hygiene. And thanking me for telling him so. And I smiled at that, at the same time flinched when I felt Kyoya-san's glare behind me.

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

**To always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

**I miss you**

I prepared my things in the room for the new mission. Some extra suits, 3 level 2 and 4 level 1 boxes. This should be enough. 'I'm leaving for a new mission,' I said and sighed. There's no one to hear them anymore.

_Flashback_

'_Return safely, okay?' the brunette said holding on to the skylark's neck. 'I have a surprise to give you when you return,' the brunette winked as he pecked the skylark in his lips. However, the skylark tightened his hold on the brunette and deepened the kiss ending up the brunette to moan into the kiss. 'Mmm..Kyoya...You have to go...Mmmm..' the brunette mumbled in the kiss. Because of the immediate need for air, the couple had to break their kiss, panting. _

The door opened as Kusakabe entered telling me the car's ready. He took my case and he headed out. Before I left, I took one last glance our room. 'I'll be back before you know it.' Before I finally closed the door, I saw you there, sitting in our bed, smiling a painful smile. Almost as if you don't want me to let go. But I know. I know how much you endure seeing your guardians leave for every mission. But I'm different. I'm stronger than them. No need to worry.

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

As I left the premises, I took one last glance to the place you always call a home, where your family of herbivores have chosen to reside in. I can still remember clearly the time you told them about us. Their shocked faces and the feats they have gone through to make sure you were just joking. That silver headed herbivore's curses flying out from his mouth. That cow printed, snot covered herbivore and that pineapple headed herbivore crying out saying their oniichan/boss is being taken by the oni. That bucking horse's nervous glances at me and pleads to deny what have been just said. The akambo's dark aura and glares directed towards me. And the baseball herbivore's noisy laugh however the glint in his eyes showed worry. Everyone was clearly opposed but I won't take any of that. I kissed you full on the lips in front of them to prove them how serious we were. I can't help but smirk at their shocked faces and your cute blush after it. But before anyone has the time to protest, I took you to your bedroom which later on became ours, and pound you senseless into your bed. The face they showed the day after was hilarious! Seeing you limping like that, knowing full well the cause of that limping is the same person standing beside you. Those were the times, the times when I felt alive and that I really belong somewhere. Not as the scary Guardian or the Foundation Head but as a lover, Sawada Tsunayoshi's lover.

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I'd give my heart and soul**

At first, I was really opposed to becoming your guardian, to be associated with carefree and oblivious herbivores like you. But after some time, after I got used to your kind smiles. And saw them slowly vanish as you sink lower into the depths of mafia. I can't help but be angry. Be angry at the akambo for bringing you into this. I've been covered with blood long before you even know me, but for an innocent herbivore to be forced to enter the world of mafia, and to be the boss no less. I was angry. The innocence that I used to be so fond of teasing, was now slowly fading away in exchange for a developing cold blooded killer. But I won't let that happen easily. I promised myself to stay by your side and do the dirty work while you, at least you, keep your innocence stay as my light forever. I can't keep you naivety forever but I can keep your innocence in tact as I continue to bathe myself in your enemy's blood. I'll be your sword and your shield. Your ever strongest guardian.

**I can hardly breathe **

**I need to feel you here with me**

I know it's only a matter of time, 1 month and 2 weeks and 3 days to be exact, before your 10 year younger self will appear in our era. And all I can do is to wait out here and gather as much information about the rings and the boxes as much as possible. If this can help you, us, defeat that white haired herbivore, I'd do it even without resting. I'd do it even if it would kill me. I'd do it. But I know you wouldn't like that. But don't worry, I promised that I will live on. Until our plan will be finished, please, please wait for me.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

I just finished the latest mission I've been assigned. I didn't know it would take me this long to finish that mission. But it's finish, no need to worry. I'm still alive. If you were here, you would've lounged at me and hugged me senseless for making you worry. But no one's gonna do that now. How many days, how many days are there left for your 10 year younger self to appear before me and finish off this series of tragedy that you so hate? Don't worry, I'll be waiting.

**When you're gone **

**The face I came to know is missing too**

Ahhh...Today. If I'm not mistaken (which I rarely do), today is the day we've been all waiting, the day we to start our plan, your plan, to finish off that white haired herbivore. I woke up early and told that silver headed herbivore to go out to the forest to check on something. Of course, he didn't head to my orders without questions and curses flying out everywhere therefore I just told him to check up on the perimeters where your cof..body lies. While sitting on my office table with piles of paper work from the Foundation, I found myself reaching out for the picture frame neatly placed on the corner of my desk. There, in the photo, was you clinging on to me laughing like never before while I was scowling at the camera which seems that you weren't aware about. This was 6 years ago, the day I first took you out on a date. The day I so meticulously planned to spend the whole day with you without any other herbivore in sight. However, things never really went to plan when it's with you. Your bucking horse of a brother, the silver headed herbivore and his baseball headed of a lover and the akambo, followed us throughout the day which irritated with me. However you stayed as oblivious as you are as you continued running around taking me into stores as our date proceeded.

**When you're gone **

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it okay,**

**I miss you**

I found myself standing beneath the lush greens of the forest walking towards the place where your body was laid. I want to see you now, even just a glance. When I reached a large oak tree just beside your body, I saw the silver headed idiot suppressing his tears as a young brunette looked at him confused. I can't help but sympathize with the herbivore, I smiled seeing our plan to bring your past was a success. And now, the next phase was to train you and defeat the white haired herbivore. I was glad to see you again. Although the you now has no memories of our time spent together and I want it to stay like that, for now. I asked Kusakabe to tell everybody not to tell the brunette about us, our past which earned me our look and I told him that I don't want mine and Tsunaof this era's relationship affect the Tsuna that has come now. And so Kusakabe left with understanding. I'm really glad, even if the young you would ran away and freak out at the mere sight at me, I'm still glad to at least see the moving, smiling, and talking you rather than the cold unmoving you in that closed off box left in the forest. It's only a matter of time that our plan will finish. And after that you'll let me do anything I want...right?

* * *

><p><strong>Should I submit the next chapter?<strong>

**please do tell me;)**

_**please review;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMAKE**

Hibari's POV

All is finished. The past you has successfully defeated the white haired herbivore. Sometimes, I really can't help but be amazed by how accurate you intuition really is and at the same time, I'm glad that it is. Now, the past us have returned to their era, stronger while the present has returned back to our daily lives. Everybody is glad to have defeated the white haired herbivore, however, everybody is still sad. Because, we may have defeated the herbivore, we had to sacrifice the life of our precious boss/lover in order to do so. I can clearly make out their pitying stares directed at me. I don't need those! I've already accepted the plan. And I know full well the consequences for accepting it. And now that it's all finished, I'm free.

Normal POV

The skylark walked the hallway heading towards a large mahogany door. He pushed the door easily and opened it showing the large office of the then Vongola tenth. He slipped into the room carefully avoiding towers of papers that was supposed to be signed by the mafia don. He walked approached the mahogany table across the room and gently traced the table where his lover used to work on, and sometimes sleep on before he takes him to their room.

_Flashback _

"_Kyoya, Shouchi-kun, I have something to ask of you,' the brunette said as he traced glass window with his right hand behind his giant desk. Hollow eyes with eyebags which used to be full of life were visible on the brunette. The skylark frowned at seeing this, worried that he's lover must have not slept enough during the time he left for his mission. _

"_What is it Tsuna?" the skylark asked as he slowly approached the brunette slipping his hands around the smaller one's waist. _

"_I have a plan on how to defeat the Millefiore." With this single sentence, the red haired man's eyes went wide as he stepped back while the skylark's eyes were glued at the brunette's head, confused as to what the brunette is thinking. The skylark suddenly felt his hand being taken away from the brunette's waist as the brunette looked at him straight into the eyes and smiled a pained smile._

"_I have to die," the brunette said eyes not wavering from the skylark's gaze._

"_What are you saying Sawada-san? How is dying the solution for defeating the Millefiore?" the red haired man exclaimed and flinched at the feel of the skylark's glare directed at him._

"_Explain," was the only word the skylark uttered when he felt the brunette's hold on him obviously terrified of the idea of dying._

"_If I die, our people will be fuelled with anger and they'd get even stronger, however, that is not all there is to my plan," the brunette stayed smiling bitterly. When all he had was silence he continued, "Shouichi-kun, you will take me from 10 years ago to our era together with his family and friends to help us defeat the Millefiore," the brunette redirected his gaze at the red haired man across the table._

"_Why do you have to call on people from 10 years ago when you are clearly stronger than them?" the skylark asked voice slowly rising, and trying to reach out the brunette's shoulders. "The you from 10 years ago is far more weaker than the you now! Why call him and die in exchange?" the skylark asked as he shook the brunette out of his thoughts._

_The brunette only looked at him with eyes of determination and said, " Because the me from 10 years ago has resolved far more stronger than the me now, with the objective of him protecting his beloved family from harm, he will do anything, anything at all."_

"_Then what about me? What am I going to do after you leave? You know full well I only continue to exist in this wretched world for you, and yet you, you just willingly throw away the life that I so protect?" the skylark said shaking as he tightened his grip on the brunette. The red haired man on the other hand couldn't help but only to stare at the couple, surprise at the sudden outburst of the stoic guardian. _

"_Just.. leave on... or at least until the younger me have defeated the Millefiore, please leave on, and train the younger me," the brunette pleaded as he tried suppressing his tears in front of his lover. _

"_Until we defeat the Millefiore, I will follow you wherever you'll end up going so just wait for me," the skylark said as he embraced the quivering brunette tightly into his arms. He saw in the corner of his eyes the red haired man bow down as he slowly left the room for the couple to sort this out by themselves. When the red haired man left, the brunette then broke into tears, shaking under the hold of the skylark whispering apologies about the selfish plan made. The skylark can only kiss the brunette in his cheeks, forehead, and to his lips whispering soft nothings to calm the quivering brunette. _

_But inside he was broken, broken into two. Seeing his beloved crying like this and knowing the sure death of his beloved, the skylark can't help but let a tear drop from his eyes as he hugged the brunette tighter. The couple looked at each other and kissed. Kiss their final kiss before they take their plan into action._

_Flashback end_

When the skylark looked into the window to snap himself out of his thoughts, he saw a reflection of a picture frame placed neatly on the table. On the picture was the brunette blushing madly as the skylark hugged him by the waist cuddling. The skylark can't help but smile, a genuine smile as memories of the past came flooding to him. And a single tear came running down his cheeks.

'_I'm coming, my love,'_

Weeks have past after the defeat of the Millefiore. The Vongola headquarters has returned to its normal operations. However, a certain sun arcobaleno noticed something.

"Where is he?" the arcobaleno asked the silverette.

"Who?" the silverette asked in return not really giving full attention as he continued on with his work.

"Where's Hibari?" the arcobaleno asked again irritation slowly growing.

"Oh, I don't know. Must be fucking somewhere trying to bite the ass of unlucky herbivores along the way," the silverette spat when suddenly, they heard a loud shout near the Vongola tenth's office. Alarmed from the possibility of being attacked at this time, everybody ran towards the direction but was utterly surprised by the thing that met them.

The skylark sitting beside the Vongola tenth's table, hugging a picture of the brunette and him by his chest while his hands held something which to everybody's surprise, was the tenth's Xgloves. The skylark seemed content sitting where he is, dried blood from his chest as the reality dawned everyone.

They lost their Cloud Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>well...<strong>

**sorry for the VERY late continuation for this story...**

**uhhhmmm...**

**i really don't know what to say...**

**(-_-)**

**I'll just let you think what you think...**

**but really...**

**I feel so irresponsible!..leaving my stories like that!.**  
><strong>I'm working on another one though..<strong>

**and still continuing the others..**

**so please stay tuned...**

**and...**

**_please review;)_ **


End file.
